rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Scenery List
For a list of all of the rides in each game, please see The Complete Rides List. The Complete Scenery List below lists the scenery and theming objects in each of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games and their expansion packs. Also, all scenery in RCT1 and it's expansion packs are also in RCT2 and may contain more scenery, Example: Pagoda theming has walls and roofs in RCT2. RollerCoaster Tycoon Trees Main article: Trees *Cedar of Lebanon *Aleppo Pine *Scots Pine *Montezuma Pine *Corsican Pine *Black Poplar *White Poplar *Aspen *Magnolia *Weeping Willow *Silver Birch *Voss's Laburnam *Incense Cedar *Lawson Cypress *Monterey Cypress *Italian Cypress *Golden Hinoki Cypress *Arizona Cypress *Hiba *Common Juniper *Meyer's Blue Juniper *Caucasian Fir *Red Fir *Red Fir (smaller) *European Larch *Lombardy Poplar *Common Yew *Walnut *Common Oak *Camperdown Elm *Norway Spruce *Honey Locust *Chinese Cedar Shrubs and Bushes Main article: Shrubs and Bushes *Bush *Shrub *Bush *Bush *Shrub *Bush *Tree *Tree *Tree *Ornamental Tree (teardrop shaped) *Ornamental Tree (sphere shaped) *Ornamental Tree (cone shaped) *Ornamental Tree (duck shaped) *Ornamental Tree (dog shaped) *Ornamental Tree (squirrel shaped) *Ornamental Tree (heart shaped) *Ornamental Tree (club shaped) *Ornamental Tree (diamond shaped) *Ornamental Tree (spade shaped) *Bullrushes *Hedge *Conifer Hedge Tropical and Desert Trees Main article: Tropical and Desert Trees *Palm Tree *Monkey-Puzzle *Cabbage Tree *Canary Palm *Cactus *Cactus (larger) *Palm Tree Gardens Main article: Gardens Note: All of the pieces of this set are named "Gardens" except the Garden Clock and Jungle Theming Flowers. This list includes their color for easier distinguishing. *Pink and purple gardens *Red and yellow gardens *Purple and brown gardens *White gardens *Grey gardens *Grey and pink gardens *Light pink gardens *Pink and purple gardens (alternate boxing) *Red and yellow gardens (alternate boxing) *Purple and brown gardens (alternate boxing) *White gardens (alternate boxing) *Grey gardens (alternate boxing) *Grey and pink gardens (alternate boxing) *Light pink gardens (alternate boxing) *Garden Clock (may require research in RCT1) *Small Livid Pink Cardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Small Pale Pink Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Small Blue Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Small Purple Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Small Red Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now - Custom color in RCT2) *Small Yellow Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Small Red and Yellow Gardens (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Flowers (Jungle Theming Custom color) Path Items Main article: Path Items *Lamp *Lamp *Lamp (Egyptian) *Lamp (Martian) *Bench *Litter Bin *Jumping Fountains (May Require Research) *Banner Sign (Unthemed - Custom color) *Banner Sign (Jurasic) *Banner Sign (Clasic/Roman) *Banner Sign (Egyptain) *Banner Sign (Mine) *Banner Sign (Jungle) *Jumping Snowballs (Snow/Ice Theming) *Banner Sign (Pagoda) *Banner Sign (Snow/Ice) *Banner Sign (Snow) Walls and Fences Main article: Walls and Fences *Mesh Fence *Fence *Wooden Fence *Railings *Railings *Brick Wall *Stone Wall *Hedge *Conifer Hedge *Roman Column Wall *Roman Wall *Egyptian Wall *Martian Wall *Wooden Wall (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Wooden Wall (Expansion Pack which one is unknown right now) *Jungle Fencing (Jungle Theming) *Wooden Post Wall (Jungle Theming) *Wooden Post Wall (Jungle Theming) *Wooden Fence (Jurasic Theming) *Tall Wooden Fence (Jurasic Theming) *Bone Fence (Jurasic Theming) *Wooden Fence (Loopy Landscapes - Medieval Theming) *Glass Wall (Loopy Landscapes - Abstract Theming) *Glass Wall (Loopy Landscapes - Abstract Theming) *Castle Wall (Loopy Landscapes - Low - Medieval Theming) *Castle (Loopy Landscapes - Medium - Medieval Theming) *Wall (Loopy Landscapes - Creepy Theming) *Wall with Gate (Loopy Landscapes - Creepy Theming) Statues and Fountains Main article: Statues and Fountains *Giraffe Statue *Unicorn Statue *Horse Statue *Horseman Statue *Dolphins Statue *Geometric Fountain *Dolphin Fountain *Elephant Fountain *Foutain (Can only be placed on water only in RCT1) *Cupid Fountains (Clasic/Roman Theming) *Gravestone Monument (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions - Spooky Theming) *Gravestone Monument (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions - Spooky Theming) *Statue (Loopy Landscapes - Creepy Theming) *Statue (Loopy Landscapes - Creepy Theming) *Sculpture (Loopy Landscapes - Space Theming) *Sculpture (Loopy Landscapes - Loopy Landscapes - Space Theming) *Dog Statue (Pagoda Theming) Classical/Roman Theming Main article: Classical/Roman Theming *Roman Temple *Roman Column *Roman Statue *Roman Statue *Roman Column Wall *Cupid Fountains *Roman Colosseum *Roman Wall *Banner Sign (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions) Egyptian Theming Main article: Egyptian Theming *Pyramid *Egyptian Statue *Sphinx *Colonnade *Egyptian Column *Cleopatra's Needle *Ruined Statue *Stone Block *Egyptian Wall *Lamp *Banner Sign (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions) Mine Theming Main article: Mine Theming *Mine Shaft *Mine Hut *Mine Hut *Broken Wheel *Wheels *Barrel *Barrel *Barrel *Barrel *Logs *Junk *Banner Sign (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions) *Log Roof (Corkscrew Follies/Added Atractions - RCT1 Only Ground Type) Wonderland Theming Main article: Wonderland Theming *House *Pumpkin House *Toadstool *Toadstool *Toadstool (small) *Toadstool (small) *Toadstool (small) *Toadstool *Candy Tree *Candy Tree *Candy Tree *Candy *White Pawn *Black Pawn *White Knight *Black Knight *White Bishop *Black Bishop *White Rook *Black Rook *White Queen *Black Queen *White King *Black King *Playing Card Wall *Playing Card Wall *Checkerboard Land (Available without Wonderland theming in RCT2) Martian Theming Main article: Martian Theming *Martian Building *Martian Object *Martian Object *Martian Object (small) *Martian Object (small) *Martian Object (small) *Lamp *Volcano *Martian Wall *Martain Land (Available without Martain theming in RCT2) RCT2 Scenery No scenery is added to Martain Theming in RCT2 Rollercoaster Tycoon 1 with Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions Jurasic Theming *Dinosaur *Dinosaur *Dinosaur *Dinosaur *Dinosour *Bone *Bones *Wooden Fence *Tall Wooden Fence *Bone Fence *Banner Sign Spooky Theming *Graveyard Monument *Graveyard Monument *Graveyard Monumant *Dead Tree *Dead Tree *Daed Tree *Gravestone *Gravestone *Gravestone *Gravestone *Skeleton (Hat trim and eyes are custom color) Jungle Theming *Bush *Bush *Bush *Bush *Tree *Tree *Tree *Tree *Tree *Tree *Plant *Plant *Flower (Custom Color) *Jungle Fence *Wooden Post Wall *Wooden Post Wall *Banner Sign *Iron Roof (RCT1 Only Land Type) Rollercoaster Tycoon 1 with Loopy Landscapes Abstract Theming All Abstact Scenery is Custom Color *Geometric Sculpture *Geometric Sculpture (Tringle Prisim) *Geometric Sculpture (Cube) *Geometric Sculpture *Geometric Sculpture *Geometric Sculpture (Hexagon Prisim) *Class Wall *Glass Wall Snow/Ice Theming *Log Cabin *Snowman *Igloo *Icy Palcas *Jumping Snowballs *Caucasian Fir (Snow Covered) *Red Fir (Snow Covered) *Red Fir (Small - Snow Covered) *Norway Spruce (Snow Covered) *Snowball *Snowflake *Snowflake *Fence *Wooden Fence *Wooden Post Fence *Baner Sign Medieval Theming Main article: Medieval Theming There are Brown and Grey Versions of all Castle Walls/Towers and in RCT2 the Grey Castle Walls/Towers are Custom Color. *Castle Tower *Castle Tower *Castle Tower *Castle Wall (Low) *Castle Wall (Medium) *Castle Wall (High) *Castle Wall (High with Cross) *Castle Wall (High with Gate) *Castle Wall (High with Window) *Cannon *Target *Wooden Fence *Tent (Custom colors) *House (door custom color) *House (door custom color) *House (door custom color) Space Theming Creepy Theming Urban Theming Pagoda Theming Main article: Pagoda Theming *Pagoda *Lily (Can be placed on water only in RCT1) *Gong *House *House *Tree *Tree *Statue *Tree *Tree *Building *Pagoda Style Sign *Wall (RCT2 Only) *Roof (RCT2 Only) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Six Flags Theming Main article: Six Flags Theming *'Goliath' Sign *'Medusa' Sign *'Nitro' Sign *'Texas Giant' Sign *Ornamental Structure *Ornamental Structure *Ornamental Structure RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Note: If a scenery group is not listed under a category of scenery, then it has no items in that group. Generic Theming Trees *Large douglas fir *Large hazel *Large holly *Large oak *Large sugar pine *Medium holly *Medium apple tree *Medium oak *Medium sugar pine *Medium yellow tree *Small apple tree *Small ash *Small broad lime *Small douglas fir *Small holly *Small linden *Small oak *Small sugar pine *Small yellow tree Shrubs *Club topiary *Cone topiary *Diamond topiary *Duck topiary *Heart topiary *Short cube topiary *Short cylindrical topiary *Small green bush *Small hedge *Small yellow bush *Spade topiary *Squirrel topiary *Tall cube topiary *Tall cylindrical topiary Flowers *Large flower bed *Small flower bed These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Roses *Tulips Fences *Chain link *Interleaved block *Pinewood *Quick fence *Redwood *Scaffolding fence Walls, Roofs and Buildings Note: This is a list of the groups of items found in this list. The individual items in the groups are not listed. *Brick walls *Colored walls *Glass walls *Ironwork and stone walls *Office walls Path Items *Banner sign *Marble bench *Park path lamp *Path street lamp *Photo spot *Photo spot *Queue-line TV monitors *Round park sign *Seats *Small park sign *Square park sign *Tall park sign *Trash bin *Wooden bench These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey Kiss lamp *Jumping fountain *Loud Speaker *Passport Machine *Water Cannon Scenery Items *Bishop chess piece *Chess square *Crazy clock *Cupid fountain *Dolphin fountain *Female statue fountain *Frog fountain *Generic building *Giant butterfly *Giant candy cane *Giant die *Giant fruit drop *Giant jelly bean *Giant lollipop *Giant marshmallow 1 *Giant marshmallow 2 *Glockenspiel *Golden lion statue *Gumdrop tree *Hard candy tree *King chess piece *Knight chess piece *Large boulder *Medium boulder *Park path lamp *Path street lamp *Pawn chess piece *Queen chess piece *Rearing horse statue *Roman column *Roman courtyard *Rook chess piece *Small boulder *Snail *Stone lion statue *Taffy tree *Temple *Very large boulder *Very small boulder *Wasp *Worn female statue Western Trees *Large cereus *Large organ pipe cactus *Large saguaro cactus *Medium dead western tree *Medium organ pipe cactus *Medium saguaro cactus *Small dead western tree Shrubs *Scrub bush *Tumbleweed *Western scrub hedgerow *Wheat grass Fences *Barbed-wire fence Walls, Roofs and Buildings Note: This is a list of the groups of items found in this list. The individual items in the groups are not listed. *Corral ranch walls *Western town walls Path Items *Arched sign *Miner's path lamp *Sign *Steer skull bin *Wagon-wheel bench Scenery Items *Bandito animatronic *Bandito siesta animatronic *Barrel *Bison animatronic *Chemist set *Final outpost *Floating barrel animatronic *Gatling gun *Gun smith set *Horse and rope trick animatronic *Horse trough *Indian bowman animatronic *Indian chief animatronic *Indian smoke signaler animatronic *Jailhouse set *Lasso Larry animatronic *Livery set *Mine entrance *Miner's path lamp *Outlaw animatronic *Pick axe and shovel *Saloon set *Sheriff animatronic *Steer carcass bones *TNT boxes *Teepee *Tethered horse animatronic *Totem pole *Wagon with camper animatronic *Wind pump Ride Events *Danger canyon *Disaster rockslide *Erupting volcano *Oil derrick *Shark attack *T-rex attack *Temple boulder Terrain Surfaces Note: All of these are exclusive to Soaked!. *Concrete entrance (large) *Concrete entrance (medium) *Concrete entrance 1 (small) *Concrete entrance 2 (small) *Concrete sides (large) *Concrete sides (medium) *Concrete sides (small) *Metal entrance (large) *Metal entrance (medium) *Metal entrance 1 (small) *Metal entrance 2 (small) *Metal sides (large) *Metal sides (medium) *Metal sides 1 (small) *Metal sides 2 (small) *Rock entrance (large) *Rock entrance (medium) *Rock entrance 1 (small) *Rock entrance 2 (small) *Rock sides (large) *Rock sides (medium) *Rock sides 1 (small) *Rock sides 2 (small) *Terrain block (large) *Terrain block (small) *Terrain tile thick (large) *Terrain tile thick (small) *Terrain tile thin (large) *Terrain tile thin (small) *Wooden entrance (large) *Wooden entrance (medium) *Wooden entrance 1 (small) *Wooden entrance 2 (small) *Wooden sides (large) *Wooden sides (medium) *Wooden sides 1 (small) *Wooden sides 2 (small) Billboards *Custom Image Category:Scenery